The Ranger and The Paramedic
by texaskid
Summary: The first time they met his car had just exploded. The second time, he had been mauled by a bear. He was bound and determined to make the third time different. After all third time's the charm. Right?


_**Just want to say that I don't own anything related to Walker, Texas Ranger. I would like to know what you think. Please review. Thanks.**_

* * *

The first time Ranger Francis Gage met Paramedic Lizzy Martin, his car had just exploded. To be fair it wasn't really his car; it belonged to the Texas Rangers and was technically a government vehicle. Also it wasn't his fault the car had exploded. He had just been in a shootout with goons hired by Victor Termin to take out the accountant and his family that Gage and his partner Sydney Cooke had been tasked with protecting. The EMTs had been called out to check everyone over just in case. As her partner Mitch checked out the family, Lizzy looked over the two Rangers.

"Lizzy Martin," Lizzy said introducing herself.

"Sydney Cooke and my partner Francis Gage," the female ranger said.

"You two alright?" Lizzy asked. The two Rangers shared a look but nodded. "Yeah," Lizzy said slowly in disbelief, "let me just check you out to make sure." Though a bit unhappy about it they let her check their eyes, ears, and pulse. Both had a slightly elevated heart rate but Lizzy said it was normal with the line of work they were in. "Guess you were both right, everything appears to be normal," Lizzy told them.

"You're just trying to do your jobs," Gage said comfortingly. That was when Mitch escorted the family over.

"They okay?" Lizzy asked.

"A few bumps and bruises but she'll be fine," he said. "These two?"

"Naw, they're good."

"Well we best be getting back."

"Where ya headed?" Gage asked.

"Station 62 out of Dallas. We were just headed back from a nursing home out in Willis Point," Mitch answered. "If I ain't got her back by five our station chief will flip."

"The rig or Lizzy?" Gage asked.

"Both." Mitch smirked then he and Lizzy headed out.

X

The second time they met was nearly six months later after he had been mauled by a bear. The camping trip had sounded like a brilliant idea when he and Jimmy had come up with it. Fresh air, no electronics, and all the fish they could catch. However, not long after they had put up their tents and Gage and Jimmy had gone to collect firewood, Gage was attacked by a bear. It wasn't until the following morning that Careflight was called out; with a bear threatening the cabin and no cell phone reception, it had been best to wait until morning to go for help. When Careflight arrived Walker lead them to the cabin and Lizzy was shocked to see Gage.

"Ranger Gage, I need you to tell me where it hurts and how bad and be honest. None of this I'm a man I can take it," Lizzy said. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Gage motioned to his chest. "1 to 10 about an 8."

"Throbbing? On fire? What kind of pain?"

"Yeah."

"We should start him on an IV, push saline, and get to the chopper. He's burning up. He could have an infection," Lizzy told the other paramedic.

"Aren't you just an EMT?" Sydney asked.

"Actually, I'm a fully licensed paramedic. I also have Fight Paramedic certification. I get bored easily so I take more training." Soon they were loading Gage into the Careflight helicopter and flying him to St. Matthews. "Just hang with me, Ranger. There's a strict no dying policy aboard this aircraft."

Gage reached out and took her hand, holding it like a lifeline. Lizzy only patted his hand as she checked his vitals again. "Liz?" The other medic asked.

Lizzy rolled her eyes then smirked. "He's not hurting anything, Lou, let it go," she answered.

Nearly an hour later the doctor finally came out to see her. "He's going to be fine. Bruised ribs, several large lacerations to the chest, all in all he's a very lucky man," Doctor Sampson said.

"No infection?" Lizzy asked.

"Nope. You know it's not often we see someone come off so lightly from a bear attack."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure. And give my best to your pop."

"Will do," Lizzy answered. Sampson nodded then led Lizzy to Gage's room. She knocked on the open door and he smiled as his eyes landed on her. He motioned for her to come in and she stopped at the foot of his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Do you always check on your patient after you drop them at the hospital?" he asked but he didn't look angry. In fact he mainly looked curious.

"Just the handsome ones that are injured the most seriously."

"You think I'm handsome?"

"That jaw line and toned physique? Sure."

"We should really stop meeting like this," Gage told her.

"Oh," Lizzy said softly. If he wanted her to go, she'd leave. She could take a hint. "I'll just go then."

"Go?" He asked confused. "Oh you thought I meant—maybe we could meet for dinner or drinks sometime. You know since every time we've met in the past, you're on the job and I'd like to see you ... not on the job?" he said slowly hoping he wasn't getting his signals crossed.

Lizzy looked at him. "That sounds nice."

"So Friday 7 o'clock?" Gage asked.

"Uh can't, I'm on nights for the next two weeks. Believe it or not people get injured at night too."

"But weren't you just ...?"

"I work two weeks Careflight, two weeks nights at Station 62, two weeks days, two weeks nights, and then the cycle starts all over again. I'm cross certified as both a paramedic and flight paramedic."

"So every six weeks?"

"Yup, one of four paramedics in the heart of Dallas. I also work more nights since I'm a night owl. Why don't we grab breakfast? I know this great diner not far from where you work. I can meet you there after one of my shifts."

"That sounds great," Gage answered.

"Looks like I should go, you need your rest," Lizzy said.

"You got a pen?" he asked. Lizzy pulled one from her pocket and handed it over. He took the pen and caught her hand before she could pull it back. "This is my number," he scrawled it across the back of her hand, "give me a call in a few days and we'll set up breakfast."

Lizzy smiled then left the room. As she left, Sydney peaked in the door. "You up for visitors?" she asked.

"Sure," Gage answered motioning them in. Sydney was followed by Trivette, Walker, and Alex.

"Wasn't that the paramedic from earlier?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Gage smirked.

"She's kinda cute," Sydney said.

"Yeah, I guess."

Sydney looked at him for a moment then changed the subject.

Three days later Lizzy finally called Gage and set up breakfast for the following morning.

X

 _This was it._ Gage thought to himself. His third meeting with the paramedic. This had to go well if he was going to impress her and they would have more than one date. He dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a dark maroon button up. It was what he'd normally wear to work but he still looked good. He arrived at the diner 10 minutes early and nursed a cup of coffee as he waited for her to arrive. She was only five minutes late.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, rushing in.

"It's okay, it's only five minutes. I've waited longer before," Gage said, standing as she slid into the booth. Lizzy smiled at his show of chivalry.

"I had to restock the truck and it took longer than I thought it would."

"Don't worry," Gage sat back down, "it's not a problem."

"What can I get for you folks?" the waitress asked approaching the table. After they ordered Lizzy looked at Gage.

"You have a pretty dangerous job, huh?" she asked.

"It has its bad days, but it's also pays off." He grinned at her. Sitting here with her was definitely a perk.

Lizzy blushed and lowered her head. "Really?"

"Yeah, I get to meet pretty girls."

"Want to try again?" Lizzy asked.

"I meant I get to help people. I still remember the day I met you six months ago."

"You remember that?" Lizzy asked.

"You're the cutest female paramedic I've ever met. Also the first."

"What's your most favorite case?" Lizzy looked at him curiously and he smiled. He told her about the most recent unity festival and the little boy he had met that he helped keep away from gang members and turn his brother's life around. When he finished the waitress brought their breakfast. As they ate they talked about their jobs and sports and recent movies.

"So what's your favorite movie?" Gage asked.

She looked at him then grinned. "Friday the 13th. I love the first and second ones. They are probably my most favorite ones. There is a rumor of a new one coming out but who knows."

"Your favorite movie is a horror movie?" Lizzy nodded wondering what he would say. "You continue to surprise me. Paramedic, horror movies ... Next you're going to tell me that you're an expert kick boxer or something."

"Nope," Lizzy shook her head, "however I am a champion archer."

"As in bow and arrow?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds dorky but I can take down a 200 pound hog from 1000 yards."

"Actually it sounds impressive. I've heard how hard it is to draw a compound bow."

"Physically maybe, it definitely takes some training but mentally, emotionally? I think it's harder to pull the trigger of a gun."

"I would love to find out why you think that but I have to get to work."

"Well, you have my number so we can do this again some time."

"Or maybe—Walker and Alex are getting married next weekend; perhaps you'd like to go as my date."

"A wedding? I don't—Gage, you barely know me."

"Just think about it. Besides you've already met Walker and Alex."

"Yes, I've met Walker but I don't think I've met Alex."

"Alex Cahill, ADA, blonde, was at the hospital the other day and at the cabin?"

"You mean Gordon Cahill's daughter?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"He was friends with my pop. My dad knows a lot of cops and lawyers as Chief Firefighter. I've met Alex few times but we weren't close or anything."

"Well think about it. I'll call you later."

After getting some sleep, Lizzy dropped by Alex's office which was right down the hall from Ranger headquarters. "Alex Cahill right?" Lizzy asked, poking her head in the office door.

"Yes," Alex said, motioning the other woman in.

"You're Gordon Cahill's daughter, right?" She nodded. "My name's Lizzy Martin, our fathers were—are friends. I was also one of the paramedics there when Gage was injured by that bear."

"Of course, I remember you. How's the family?"

"Dad's good, Mom ... mom um ... she passed away a few years back. She's in a better place now. Anyway how's the wedding planning coming?"

"Everything is almost done."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not unless you know a cheap but good DJ who can perform at the reception."

"Afraid I don't. Hold that thought, I might know someone." Lizzy pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number then after a short conversation she looked up at Alex. "I don't know a DJ but how would you like Tracy Lawrence to perform at the reception, for free?"

"Tracy Lawrence, the country singer?"

"Yep, I saved his life once. He'll be in San Antonio the day before but said it would be no problem at all to be there for the reception. Also if you wanted, he could do a song or two during the ceremony, but that is up to you. This is his number, just give him a call and let him know the details."

"That is fantastic, thank you." The blonde hugged the paramedic then rushed out intent on telling Walker. Lizzy entered the Ranger office at a much slower pace to find Alex just at the end. "Isn't that fantastic?" Alex asked.

"That's great. Thank you, Lizzy," Walker answered.

"Just consider it a wedding present," Lizzy said.

"I can't believe you know Tracy Lawrence," Gage said.

"Met him up in Nashville one night; it's a long story." Lizzy shook her head.

"Does this mean you'll go with me to the wedding?" Gage asked.

"Yeah, I'll go. I'm off that night anyway," Lizzy said.

The wedding passed mostly uneventfully but Lizzy did notice there was an interesting look on Gage's face a few times when he looked towards Sydney. Lizzy wondered if there was something going on between the pair but shook it off knowing it was probably nothing. At the reception, she quietly asked Gage if there was something but he brushed it off stating they were just partners and that was it. Lizzy pushed the thoughts aside but silently vowed to make sure with Trivette later that night. After the reception, Alex and Walker headed for the airport and Lizzy, Gage, Trivette, and Sydney went to CD's bar. Lizzy wouldn't have to report to work for a few more hours and the others weren't ready for the night to end. Gage teased Sydney about catching the bouquet but that only made her angry. She got up from the table and made her way to the dartboard in the corner. They watched as she angrily threw the first round of darts.

"What was that all about? She's been touchy all day," Gage asked, looking from Lizzy to Trivette.

"I may not know anything about women," Trivette said, "but today, compared to you I'm Albert Einstein and Thomas Edison put together."

"You should talk to her," Lizzy said, "and be gentle." Gage stood and walked over to Sydney as she pulled the darts from the board again. Lizzy and Trivette watched them for a moment then Lizzy turned to him. "Is there anything going on between them?"

"Between Sydney and Gage?" Trivette asked.

"Yeah."

"They're just partners."

Lizzy just looked at him as though Gage's next words proved her point. "Syd, listen to me. Syd, you're a beautiful girl." Sydney huffed in disbelief. "You are. And you're smart and you're funny and you can kick butt with the best of them."

"You were saying?" Lizzy said softly.

"It's just a pep talk. They're just partners. I'm sure when you're down your partner gives you the same kind of talk," Trivette said.

"Maybe," Lizzy answered.

"There's nothing between them." He held up one finger as his phone rang. He answered it and slowly got up and walked over to Sydney and Gage. When he hung up he looked at them.

"What's up?" Gage asked.

"Trouble," Trivette answered. He explained the problem in a low voice to Sydney and Gage. Lizzy toyed with her empty soda glass as they spoke knowing she wasn't about to find out. Soon Trivette was on the phone with Walker and Gage and Sydney were back at the table. It wasn't long after that, maybe 20 or so minutes that Trivette was back on the phone this time with local police and Lizzy got a text to turn on the news. As Trivette filled in Gage and Sydney about the dead flight attendant, Lizzy hopped up on the bar and turned on the news channel.

"Uh ... Guys," Lizzy said, reading the head line across the bottom. "You might want to see this." The Rangers walked over and Sydney and Gage took barstools off the bar and sat down on them

"According to reports from DFW airport Trans-international flight 1558 is experienced difficulties on its flight from Dallas to Paris. The flight has been diverted to McLaughlin Airport near Savannah, Georgia where emergency crews are standing by," the reporter on the TV said.

Lizzy sat down on the bar top between the two Rangers and looked at them. All of them looked upset. "Does someone want to tell me what's going on? There is only one reason emergency crews would be standing by, and that is if that plane is going to crash."

"Everything is going to be okay," Gage said.

"You can't know that. The only way you could know that is if someone you know is on that plane and you were somehow in contact with them."

"It's Walker's flight," Trivette said.

"That's ..." Lizzy looked down at her watch and did the math in her head. "If they left on time they would have been out over the ocean. It has to be major for them to bring them back in."

The TV switched to a live feed from Georgia. "Details are still coming in, we do know that the pilot and co-pilot are dead and the plane is being piloted by Texas Ranger Cordell Walker," the reporter informed them.

"Is there anything that man cannot do?" Lizzy asked. "Though that does explain how you know it's going to be alright."

Gage pulled Lizzy off the bar and into his lap. He held her close as they watched the events unfold nervously. Finally the screen cut to a shot of the plane landing safely and the four cheered. Sydney sprung up and hugged Trivette as Lizzy threw her arms around Gage. He hugged her close then pulled back and kissed her. Lizzy smiled as she pulled back then frowned. "I should go. It's been a long day and it's getting late."

"Let me drive you," Gage suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Then let me walk you out."

"Ok," Lizzy sighed. She figured he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Besides there wasn't really any harm in it.

"Well?" Sydney asked when Gage walked back to them.

"Well what?" Gage asked.

"Will there be another date with the paramedic?" Sydney asked.

"I didn't ask. Maybe." The subject was dropped between them but Gage wasn't sure the answer was yes or if he wanted it to be yes. All he knew was that their two dates had gone well and to be honest that was what he cared about.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think?**_ _ ** _F **or those of you that don't know, new to the site or just new to reviewing, all you have to do is click on the name box below and type a name if you're not signed in then in the box below it (or the first box if you are signed in to the site) type all your q**_ uestions, comments or anything else.**_

 _ **If you don't have any idea as to what to say or where to start with a review check out this forum:**_ www. fanfiction DOT net / topic/70706/140674118/1/ _**  
**_

**_Just remove the spaces and change the word DOT to the symbol. I promise it'll help you out if you have any problems_**

 ** _Any and all reviews, comments, and suggestions are still welcome in the box below._**


End file.
